Rec Drag Race (Primera Temporada)
La primera temporada de Rec Drag Race será estrenada el 6 de Mayo del 2018 , para esta temporada han sido seleccionadas 12 participantes y competir por la corona. La ganadora de este reality ganara un kit exclusivo de maquillaje y 20,000 dolares. El reality finalizó el 11 de Julio del 2018 , la ganadora de esta temporada fue Jade D En la final Katrina Lee' fue coronada como la Miss Simpatía de la temporada. Participantes (La edad y el nombre corresponden al momento de la competencia) :█ La participante compitió en la final y ganó Rec Drag Race'' - Primera Temporada''. :█ La participante compitió en la final pero terminó siendo finalista. :█ La participante compitió en un lip-sync final contra todas las participantes que quedaban y quedó entre las Top 3. :█ La participante compitió en un lip-sync final contra todas las participantes que quedaban y fue eliminada. :█ La participante ganó el Main Challenge. :█ La participante ganó el Main Challenge junto a otra participante. :█ La participante fue una de las mejores pero no ganó Main Challenge. :█ La participante fue una de las peores pero fue salvada de ir a lip-sync. :█ La participante fue nominada a lip-sync y fue salvada de la eliminación. :█ La participante fue nominada a lip-sync y fue eliminada. :█ La participante fue elegida por la ganadora del Main Challenge para volver a la competencia. :█ La participante no fue elegida por la ganadora del Main Challenge para volver a la competencia. :█ La participante fue eliminada y no fue elegida por la gandora del Main Challenge para regresar a la competencia. :█ La participante fue votada "Miss Simpatía" por las participantes. :█ La participante volvió y apareció en la final, pero fuera de competencia. Episodios Episodio 1: Todo es Realness * Main Challenge: 'Crear el look de invierno para presentarlo en el ''Runway * '''Runway: Invierno Realness Look de Invierno ** Ganadora de el Main Challenge: '''Cateryn He' ** '''Premio: '''1,000 dolares ** '''Nominadas a Lip-Sync: '''Magnolia Bonze y Kassandra Mo' * '''Canción de Lip-Sync: Bodak Yellow de Cardi B * Eliminada: Kassandra Mo' * Mensaje de despedida: Kassandra se fue tal y como llegó ツ las quiero Episodio 2: Pelucas y Mas Pelucas * Main Challenge: 'Crear una peluca que tendrán que usar en el ''Runway junto a su look * '''Runway: White for you Look de color blanco ** Ganadora de el Main Challenge: '''Jade D ** '''Premio: '''1,000 dolares y un traje rosa de latex ** '''Nominadas a Lip-Sync: '''Katrina Lee' y Miyenni Bo' * '''Canción de Lip-Sync: God is a Woman de Ariana Grande * Eliminada: Miyenni Bo' * Mensaje de despedida: '''La chica dejó el escenario pero no la belleza - LV YOU : Miyenni Bo' Episodio 3: Vamos a Brillar con tu Actuación * '''Main Challenge: '''En grupos de 2 tienen que hacer una actuación , ellas mismas inventan el nombre y como quieren que sea y se lo informan a la producción para producir los guiones * '''Runway: Blue Glow Look de color Azul con brillo ** Ganadora de el Main Challenge: '''Fatale Zy ** '''Premio: '''2,000 dolares ** '''Nominadas a Lip-Sync: '''Katrina Lee' y Sasha Muse * '''Canción de Lip-Sync: Look What You Made Me Do de Taylor Swift * Eliminada: Sasha Muse * Mensaje de despedida: Ganen por mí y no pierdan GIRLS <3 ;) Episodio 4: Buen Día Dragas * Main Challenge: '''Realizar un musical en 2 grupos que la ganadora del Main Challenge y la sobreviviente al Lip-Sync escogeran con quien quieren trabajar * '''Runway: Horror Green Look de color Verde ** Ganadoras de el Main Challenge: '''Marie Dei y Melania Keys ** '''Premio: '''1,000 dolares ** '''Nominadas a Lip-Sync: '''Trinity Switch y Monique White * '''Canción de Lip-Sync: Wolves de Selena Gomez , Marshmello * Eliminada: Monique White * Mensaje de despedida: '''Dragas las quiero XOXO - Monique W Episodio 5: Canto de Drag * '''Main Challenge: '''Cantar en vivo una canción * '''Runway: Black and White Look de color Negro y Blanco ** Ganadora de el Main Challenge: '''Magnolia Bonze ** '''Premio: '''2,000 dolares y una peluca fosforescente ** '''Nominadas a Lip-Sync: '''Cateryn He' y Marie Dei * '''Canción de Lip-Sync: Last Friday Night de Katy Perry * Eliminada: Marie Dei * Mensaje de despedida: '''No sere la mejor cantante.. pero sí la mejor DRAGA! , WIN BITCHES * '''Reingresada: Kassandra Mo' Episodio 6: La Maravilla * Main Challenge: 'Hacer una actuación llamada ''Dragas en el país de las reinas , todas actuaran juntas con distintos tipos nombres de reinas * '''Runway: Purple Girl Look de color Morado ** Ganadora de el Main Challenge: '''Jade D ** '''Premio: '''1,000 dolares ** '''Nominadas a Lip-Sync: '''Fatale Zy y Katrina Lee' * '''Canción de Lip-Sync: Greedy de Ariana Grande * Eliminada: 'Katrina Lee' * '''Mensaje de despedida: '''Lee' ha dejado el edificio Episodio 7: Dragas Baratas * '''Main Challenge: '''Crear un look con objetos baratos para presentarlo en el ''Runway * '''Runway: Drag en un Centavo Look de objetos baratos ** Ganadora de el Main Challenge: '''Melania Keys ** '''Premio: '''1,000 dolares ** '''Nominadas a Lip-Sync: '''Magnolia Bonze y Trinity Switc * '''Canción de Lip-Sync: Ring Ring de Jax Jones ft Mabel and Rich The Kid * Eliminada: 'Trinity Switch * '''Mensaje de despedida: '''No di el cambio pero sí el SWITCH - Trinity Switch <3 Episodio 8: Malvadas y Buenas * '''Main Challenge: '''Crear un look de Gemela Buena y Gemela Mala para presentarlo en el ''Runway * '''Runway: Twins Look de Gemelas Buenas y Malas ** Ganadora de el Main Challenge: '''Cateryn He' ** '''Premio: '''1,500 dolares ** '''Nominadas a Lip-Sync: '''Kassandra Mo' y Magnolia Bonze * '''Canción de Lip-Sync: What U Gonna Do de Oriana Sabatini * Eliminada: '''Magnolia Bonze * '''Mensaje de despedida: '''Bonze recibió su venganza <3 - Las quiero BBS Episodio 9: Food Queens * '''Main Challenge: '''Crear un look inspirado en Tipos de Comida * '''Runway: Food and more Food Look Inspirado en Comida ** Ganadora de el Main Challenge: '''Jade D ** '''Premio: '''2,500 dolares ** '''Nominadas a Lip-Sync: '''Melania Keys y Kassandra Mo' * '''Canción de Lip-Sync: This Is What You Came For de Calvin Harris ft. Rihanna * Eliminada: 'Kassandra Mo' * '''Mensaje de despedida: '''Salí dos veces , BITCH -Kassandra Mo'- Episodio 10: El Musical * '''Main Challenge: '''Crear un Musical del top 4 de ''Queens en la final * '''Runway: Final Extravaganza Look de Gala ** Ganadora de el Main Challenge: '''Melania Keys ** '''Premio: '''1,000 dolares ** '''Nominadas a Lip-Sync: '''Cateryn He' y Fatale Zy * '''Canción de Lip-Sync: Fetish de Selena Gomez ft Gucci Mane * Eliminada: '''Fatale Zy * '''Mensaje de despedida: '''Lo Fatale aquí no soy yo , es mi salida.. LAS RE CONTRA AMO! Episodio 11: La Gran Final * '''Ganadora: '''Jade D * '''Finalistas: Cateryn He' y Melania Keys